


The Wolf Giver

by ElvhenGlory (wyrdo)



Series: Pride's folly [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F!Lavellan has a child's soul, F/M, Fen'Harel - Freeform, Fen'Harel is all over the dales, Like...seriously, Past Lewd acts performed on a statue, Spoilers, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrdo/pseuds/ElvhenGlory
Summary: We all have our silly quirks, habits, things we do without thinking when exposed to the correct stimulus.  Ellana Lavellan kisses wolf statues.  Why? you ask?   You are not the only one.





	The Wolf Giver

The woman made not one whit of sense. He had come to expect it from Sera, but as he watched the inquisitor wrap the Dirthen'len's chain around a broken acqueduct and swing across a chasm onto the back of a carving of Fen'Harel seated between two waterfalls he realized that she was... she was a game changer.

Especially when she kissed it on both ears, and on it's nose.

It made his heart soar and his guts clench all at once. His toes gripped the moss on the rock beneath his feet hard enough to cause a cramp. Varric's fingers moved as if holding a quill and Solas knew he was trying out adjectives for when he wrote this into his book.

"Are you quite mad?" Cassandra shouted over the noise of the water falling. She clasped a hand to her heart and the other to her weapon. "Why must you kiss every wolf statue you see?"

Ellana shrugged, regarding Cassandra, Varric and then him with her pale green eyes. "Thanksgiving."

Varric chuckled and she winked at him.

"Sparkles, you are just another spoke in the crazy-wheel of this merry band." The dirth'enlan gave a belly laugh.

Solas closed his eyes, he could not watch, then he opened them, afraid he would not be able to save her from falling if he did not see her fall. He was transported back to the first day she had behaved like this. Six times she had diverted her path to kiss a wolf statue. four were Knight's Guardians in the Emerald Graves, but two were clearly Fen'Harel. He'd had to ask.

 

\-----

_That evening he had escorted her to the pool so they could wash their armor, his bloodstained tunic, and his injured head and shoulder and he asked her, knowing it was not a Dalish custom if it was a custom of her clan_

_She tilted her head, scrunching her freckled nose at him. "Not that I know of."_

_"Then...why?" He did his best not to focus on the fact that he was half dressed, and her shirt was damp. Instead he focused on her hands as they worked the fabric of his tunic free of blood in the ice cold water. It was that, or kiss her on her button nose, which would likely turn into something he was not ready for. "Isn't Fen'Harel some sort of monster who betrayed your gods?"_

_"What gives you that impression?" she stopped moving, looking him square in the face, eyes wide._

_"One need not be Dalish to learn their stories. They are everywhere, even in the fade."_

_"Hmm." she responded_

_"Besides, is it not common for mothers to threaten naughty children with him?"_

_She smiled, her tension abating. Then she thought a moment, finally shaking her head. "No, he is not a monster. He tricked the gods, and the forgotten ones, locking them away. I imagine it was the only way to end the war." She looked down at his tunic in her hands, then squeezed it out and started laying it on a rock to dry. "You saw Ferelden, can you really say he was wrong." She closed her eyes, her pain at finding each dead body, at having to run interference so a few folks could pass between the mages and templars evident in the shaking of her hands._

_He reached out to steady her hands and she looked at him again and followed him to a kneeling position on the ground beside the rock. Then she continued._

_"Fen'Harel may be an object lesson, a warning about wilfullness and foolish bets or even a convenient fall guy, but he is no more a monster than Maferath, or that Avvar one, Thelm goldsomething,the tempter."_

_"The one who poisoned Tyrdda's warriors and gave bad counsel?" he asked_

_She laughed, "Ok, bad comparison, maybe, or maybe he had his own reasons too. Maybe he was jealous, but he was still just a person, capable of good and bad decisions."_

_"Was he a god?  Or a person?" Solas asked her, suddenly very interested in the conversation topic._

_She shrugged.  "Every myth comes from something.  Just ask Varric."_

_"I guess I take your point" Solas choked, his heart was exploding in colored lights and stars. She was vhenan'ara, his heart's desire. He felt the weight of his own lies.  He lay back, staring at the sky._

_"And the kissing... Why do you kiss the harrelan." He could not say his name, he could not use the common 'Dread Wolf' either, though both were names he had answered to._

_She leaned over and searched his eyes, uncertain that he would appreciate her response. "He may play games with us, but he loves us. He protects us too. He guards the aravels from spirits, driving them away from our children. Have you seen the statues we place outside our camps? Protecting the common ways in and out?"_

_Solas lay back on the ground and closed his eyes while she stopped fiddling with his tunic on the rock._

_Unseen, her face broke into an evil grin. "Besides, only two of the wolves i kissed today were Fen'Harel. The others were Knights Guardians. The wolves who served the Emerald Knights. Sort of a Dalish version of Mabari." She giggled._

_Solas' eyes flew open and he looked up at her, her eyes glittering with laughter. He pressed a hand over his heart and tried to make a shocked face. "Why you shameless hussy. Cheating on your god... with common wolves. TRAINED wolves. What would Andraste say?" He laughed as she grinned playfully at him._

_"Dread wolf take me." she said, dropping to her own back. Somehow it was both a command, and an inuendo. Solas' world tightened to a point slightly below his navel as he watched her, still laughing at her own joke._

_She held a hand up to the sky and her eyes were closed. Solas could not resist giving a very wolfish growl and springing on top of her, poised as a wolf might when going for the kill._

_"Got you Fen'hahren" she said as she grabbed his talisman and dragged his face to hers, planting a chaste kiss on his lips._

_The world stopped for a moment and he stiffened in fear until her words sank in. She had not called his name she had called him... "Fen'Hahren?" he asked her. "I'll have you know I am not..." he stopped_

_"Not what?" she asked green eyes pinning his grey ones "Wolfish? Constantly eldering me?"_

_He kissed her with all the emotion writhing under his skin.  The goodly portion of an hour disappeared as their tongues danced an ancient tango. When he finally got free, he fell back to the ground, content to simply hold her hand._

_"Fenedhis lasa" he whispered, overwhelmed._

_When she laughed, he cringed that she had heard. She, on the other hand, answered as if it had been a question._

_"Once."_

_"What?" Solas sat up and stared at her aghast. Unable to tell if she were joking. Her face told him nothing._

_"On a dare. Most of them don't have one." He realized she was talking about the statues, not the animals "But we found one that did. It was an amazing statue" she breathed, her eyes watching a fluffy cloud. "As tall as I was. Teeth bared and hair bushing out a threat as if he faced down an army. But his eyes were so sad. So alone. You knew this was his final battle, that he would die to save his pack. I couldn't let him die alone." her voice trailed off._

_Then she shrugged and continued speaking "The other girls dared me to, and i was proud and willful, stupid and a little bit intoxicated, so I did." she laughed. "Broke a tooth to prove it." She rolled onto her stomach and opened her mouth pointing to a lower tooth right past her canine._

_"Eee. hi huagh hish hwone" she said around a mouthful of fingers and he rolled over to look. Then he rolled on his back with a smile._

_This woman shocked and amazed him. He never knew if he spoke to the consummate wicked grace player who held the fate of the world in her left hand, or the eight year old child who spoke of fellating a statue as if it were something charming and childish rather than embarrassing._

_He never knew, but he never cared. She forced him to look at the world through different eyes. She pulled him out of the past. She changed everything._

_Perhaps she would understand. He should tell her._

_She leapt up and began stripping down to her underclothes. Then she dived into the ice cold water with a squeal that would bring the others running. He sat up and reached for his weapon. Then turned so he could see both sides of the river, but not her and waited for the shems to come barging up to the bank._

 ------

"Inquisitor" Cassandra cried out as Ellanna swung back across the waterfall. "Please, you must not risk your life just to kiss a statue."

"Ahh" laughed Ellanna "But I must." She reached up to wrench the chain free and toss it to Varric. "Some day I will find the one that will turn into an Arlathan prince and carry me away forever."

Solas barked out a laugh.

"You are more likely to cause the Seeker's early death." Varric said with a chuckle. "I do believe I see a grey hair."

"Where?" Cassandra rounded on the dwarf who laughed so hard he was bent double.

"Do you two need a room?" Solas asked archly.

The noise Cassandra made was the definition of disgust.

Solas wondered if the seeker saw into the complexity of her feelings for the storyteller.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> Fenedhis lasa - EA never really provided a translation so the mighty brains at Project Elvhen have translated that to "give/grant wolf penis" or..essentially "suck a wolf's dick"
> 
> This particular story sprang nearly full formed one night not long after i learned what Fenedhis lasa was actually supposed to mean....


End file.
